


Kisses

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, how do people even tag their works?, how many things could i possibly say about this, if someone else was posting this theyd know EXACTLY how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Riley is so desperate to kiss Maya she pretends to choke (and Maya is clueless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

To say it was always on her mind was an understatement. Riley dreamed of kissing Maya, telling her she loved her, and falling asleep next to her. If this meant she was into girls or not, Riley wasn't sure. So she set out on a mission. Kiss Maya Hart and find out. Now, while Riley was usually brave, this could not be handled with a direct approach, for obvious reasons. It would just be too weird to ask to kiss her best friend with no explanation. No, she had to be clever. She had to find a way to kiss Maya without her wondering why. And while to most this may seem like an impossible feat, Riley took on the challenge.

She started simple. The classic 'lets practice on each other.'

"What? Why?" Maya asked immediately after the suggestion. "Why not?" Riley replied nervously. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted your second kiss to be with someone special, since you don't have any more feelings for Lucas." She asks. Riley nods.

"Well, there's no one more special to me than you." She says. Maya chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but you know what I mean. Someone you're dating or something." Maya says. Riley nods again and her head drops in defeat.  
  
Her second plan doesn't go over as well either.

She calls Farkle to make sure he remembers his lines and what to do in case of emergency (if Maya tries to hurt him), before inviting Maya over. She crawls in through the window and Farkle is there a minute after her.

"Truth or dare?" Riley suggest immediately. Maya and Farkle agree.

After a few rounds to make sure Maya's been worked up for it, Riley signals for Farkle to do as she asked.

"Maya, truth or dare?" Farkle asks her. She smirks.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Riley." He says. Maya hesitates for a second. Riley watches the ground and then the wall and then the ceiling, as she waits for Maya to say something.

Maya leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Easy." She smirks. Riley wants to scream, but she doesn't let her frustration show.

By the third attempt, Riley is damn near the edge, and wants to fling herself off.

They play seven minutes in heaven. Riley invites over more kids than she usually would to fill the room, but she realizes what a mistake that is when the game stops. So many people means less chance that the bottle will land on her when Maya spins, and vice versa. Riley feels her heart pick up whenever the bottle almost, almost, Nope. Not her. Riley goes into the closet with Charlie and almost wants to kick him out for not having wavy blonde hair and crystal colored eyes.

She realizes after what a great idea it would've been if she had put a magnet in it to _ensure_ this plans success. After an _hour_ of play, Riley frustratedly sends everyone home, even Maya. The blonde wants to ask what upset her so suddenly, but she also suspects even she isn't supposed to know about this one.

Her fourth attempt is downright desperate.

She watches Maya out of the corner of her eye carefully, waiting for her moment. Maya bites the end of her pen, clearly not paying attention to Riley at all, so she does it.

Taking a quick bite of her pizza for authenticity, Riley dramatically stands and begins to cough loudly.

"Riley? Riley whats wrong?" Maya urges, standing next to her. Riley points between her pizza and her throat before collapsing to the floor, and Maya kneels by her side immediately.

"I've got this. I was certified to do CPR back in Texas." Lucas interrupts. Maya nods frantically and moves out of his way. Riley mentally curses herself for letting Lucas be here for this one instead of just Farkle.

"Dammit, never mind." Riley says, abandoning the plan and getting up. Lucas, Maya, and Farkle all look at her as if she's grown a horn as she leaves them alone in her room, not bothering to explain to them what the _hell_ just happened.

The next day Riley sits in her room with her notebook and favorite sparkly purple pen, trying to come up with new, even more elaborate schemes to get Mayas lips on hers. And at one point she almost throws her notebook out of frustration.

And then it hits her, like a lightbulb being turned on in her mind. This one is full proof.

She write down three words and decides to put this plan into motion immediately, calling her best friend and telling her to come over.

Maya is outside of her window in less than 5 minutes.

"Maya?" Riley asks. Maya takes her seat in the window and turns to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever I want?" Riley asks. Maya raises an eyebrow. "Well, usually I say that part, not you. But yeah, whatever you want." She smiles.

"Okay then. What I want is for you to not ask any questions on what I'm about to do, alright?" Riley says. She mentally prepares herself for rejection but instead she hears.

"Whatever you want."

So she does.

It's quick. So quick than if you blinked, you wouldn't have known anything happened. But Riley feels herself start to fall apart inside as she sits there in silence with her best friend, avoiding her gaze and _wishing_ she has put more thought into this.

"Are you going to say something?" Riley asks eventually.

"I distinctly remember you saying no questions, so..." Comes Maya's reply.

"Please." Riley whispers, finally turning to look at her.

"Did you tell Farkle to dare me to kiss you?" She asks first. She nods solemnly.

"And seven minutes in heaven, you were hoping you would get me?" She questions. Riley nods again and prays she doesn't ask about the pizza incident.

"Even the pizza?"

Rileys head falls in shame and she nods again.

"Anything i don't know about?" Maya says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, at one point I considered scaring you while you were eating so _you_ could choke but, I realized i don't know CPR and you might've actually died." Maya's lips turn up a bit after hearing that.

"Woah. All of that? Why didn't you just do it?" She asks.

"Because then I would've had to tell you I like you and then our whole friendship would be ruined." Riley admits. She figures, since it's probably gonna come out anyway, she might as well tell Maya how she feels.

Maya laughs a bit. "You're completely right. I don't wanna be friends anymore." Maya says.

Before Riley can even process, Maya is kissing her, and she's ignited. Her heart blooms with desire as she kisses her back. It's everything she dreamed it would be, amped up ten times. Maya smiles against her before moving to kiss her cheek, then her neck, leaving kisses wherever she can reach before she pulls away.

 

"I dont think we should be friends anymore." Maya says, smiling.

 

"I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This may look short and simple but I've never done something so complicated in my life. I did more research writing this than i have EVER dont for school.


End file.
